


Nos vemos

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Girl penis root, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Chapter 1

Después de pelear con todos, la raíz se ha ido al aeropuerto y no se ha mirado atrás, ha sido un avión con destino Argentina hay alguien que conoce

Shaw en su casa, ve que muchas cosas de Root ya no está, al igual que su pasaporte, sabe que la eco buena, pero no era toda su culpa, era de Finch, así como la venta de su casa y va hacia el metro

Shaw llega al metro, quiere matar a Finch, no escuchó así que se acerca

Hola Shaw donde está Root: Reese le pregunta

No lo sé y se ha ido: Shaw le dice

Cómo no lo sabes, ella: Finch le dice

Se ha ido: Shaw le dice

Porque fue su culpa: Finch le dice, Shaw se está cabreado mucho

Ella que Finch hizo algo mal y todos me incluyo en las páginas con ella, fue tu puta culpa, era tú quien vigilaba no ella: Shaw le dice

Ella se puso delante de ti, sin embargo, se ha dado cuenta de que, siempre se encuentra en las culpas, ahora se encuentra la máquina no se va a ayudar: Shaw le dice

No hay una nota, o algo que diga dónde va a ir: Fusco le pregunta

No, si la hubiera encontrado aquí, sino detrás de ella: Shaw le dice

Revele dice que no le diga nada, ni que mire, sino que Finch sigue mirando imágenes, cuando una de ellas, la encuentra en el aeropuerto

La encontré: Finch les dice

Donde: Shaw le pregunta

En el aeropuerto: Finch les dice

Salen corriendo, pero Root ya se ha ido.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, la búsqueda, pero nada, Finch vuelve a mirar las cámaras y ve que Root ya se ha ido

Esto es señorita Shaw: Finch le dice con cautela

Si, Finch: Shaw le pregunta

Root ya se ha ido, hace unos minutos: Finch les dice

Sabes a dónde va a ir: Reese le pregunta

No, solo podemos esperar: Finch les dice

Esto es nuestra culpa y cuando responda. Todos vamos a pedir disculpas. Finch o lo haremos a las malas: Shaw le pregunta

Por supuesto: Reese le dice

Se van y Shaw van directamente a la casa, se ve una foto de ellas dos juntas, se sabe que ha cargado a mi grande, pero se ve todo lo que ella puede encontrar

Por otra parte Root acaba de llegar Argentina, viene a buscarla a un amigo, cuando la ve se acerca a por ella

Quién soy: el hombre le pregunta

Ricardo eres tú: Root le dice con una sonrisa

Si, cuanto tiempo ha pasado: Ricardo le dice

Si, mucho: Root le dice

Si, vámonos que nos esperan: Ricardo le dice

Cogen sus cosas y se van, van hacia la casa de Ricardo ahí está mucha gente que conoce

Cuando llegas a tu sitio

Junior eres tú: Root le pregunta

Root, te he echado de menos: junior le dice

Se refiere a todos: una mujer le dice

Hola Carmen, lo sé: Root le dice

Cómo estás por Texas: Mel le pregunta

Ya no vivo ahí, ahora es en Nueva York: Root le dice

Y cómo estás por ahí: María le pregunta

Bien, pero necesito vuestra ayuda con algo: Root le dice

Con que: Ricardo le pregunta

Ha un hombre, que dice tu secuestro: Root le pregunta

Como lo tiene echo: Ricardo le dice

Parece que sabes pelear, como si hubiera sido militar, o parecido, sabe de alguien así: Root le pregunta

Si, hay una persona como se describe; Ricardo le dice

Quién: Root le pregunta

 Podía haber llamado, para que te ayudemos a escapar, pero tú con tus amigos ayudais verdad: Ricardo le pregunta

Si, pero sigo haciendo esto: Root le dice

Vale, este hombre llama a ti para el país, pero te ayude a planificar tu viaje: Ricardo le dice

Así es un mercenario, de quién: Root le pregunta

No lo sé, solo se algo: Ricardo le dice

El que: Root le pregunta

Ese hombre mato a muchas personas: Ricardo le dice

A quien: Root le pregunta

A todos lo que le digan: Ricardo le dice

Mierda, dime a quién: Root le pregunta

No me sé los nombres, lo han dicho: Ricardo le dice

Donde puede estar: Root le pregunta

Voy a hacer unas preguntas, tú quédate y pásalo bien: Ricardo le dice

Ricardo sale y Root se da una ducha, se pone ropa limpia, está llamando al móvil así que lo coge

Si: Root pregunta

Root soy yo, ni cuelgues: Shaw le dice

Shaw yo me he ido: Root le dice

Donde estas, voy a por tí, lo siento mucho: Shaw le dice desesperada

No, no hice nada mal y tú no me apoyaste: Root le dice

Raíz, vuelve a casa: Shaw le dice

Te amo: Shaw le dice

Y yo a ti, puedes darme tiempo, para que me pases el cabreo: Root le pregunta

Si: Shaw le dice

Shaw, voy a matarle: Root le dice

Al número: Shaw le pregunta

Si, no es quien dijo: Root le dice

Ahora no quiero hablar de eso: Shaw le dice

Shaw dame solo un par de días y volvemos hablar por favor, no quiero decir algo que me arrepienta después: Root le pregunta

Vale, pero te digo otra vez, te amo: Shaw le dice

Y yo a ti, también te amo: Root le dice

Siguen así un rato, promete hablar con ella, dentro de un par de días, así como la venta y el conocimiento de la vista, en eso entra Ricardo

Se dónde está: Ricardo le dice

Donde voy a por el: Root le pregunta

Aquí, me ha seguido: Ricardo le dice

En ese momento se escuchan varios disparos, todos se esconde, Root saca sus armas y disparar, ve como se van

Joder voy a por ellos: Root le dice

Voy contigo, y no hay discursion vale: Juniors le dice

Vale, solo donde está armas: Root le pregunta

Vamos a por el día que te ayudó, pero ahora tienes que descansar, mañana vamos a: Juniors le dice

Vale, pues vamos a dormir: Root le dice

A la mañana siguiente, se recogen sus cosas y van a un almacén, luego van a coger municiones, armas y vehículos.

Juniors and Hasta el almacén, reconocen todo lo que necesita y se van, la primera parada de un ser en Uruguay, alguien que conoce, se van para allá

Shaw por otra parte, solo espera a que Root este bien y poder hablar con ella en unos días

 


	2. Chapter 2

Juniors y Root han llegado a Uruguay, van a quedarse con un amigo de él, van hasta la casa

Hola Juan: Juniors le dice al hombre que está fuera

Hola Juniors, cómo estás: Juan le pregunta

Bien y tú: Juniors le dice

Bien y ella es: Juan le pregunta

Ella se llama Samantha y es mi amiga, necesito tú ayuda: Juniors le dice

Les pide que vayan para dentro, así que le siguen

En qué os puedo ayudar: Juan le pregunta

Estamos buscando a un hombre, que está entrenando como militar y es el responsable de matar a muchas personas: Juniors le dice

Root nota movimiento por otra y agacha a Juniors justo a time, para que no le maten, sacan sus armar y dice a disparar

Saltan por la ventana y se esconde, ellos salen corriendo, en ese momento, los mensajes, el hombre, pero ya se ha ido

Cuando se entra y que Juan sigue ahí, Juniors se acerca y le pega

Me ha traicionado: Juniors le pregunta muy enfadado

Si: juan le dice

Porque, he lo has hecho a tu amigo: Root le pregunta

Tú estás con ellos, verdad: Root le pregunta

Si, antes la muerte que dice algo: Juan le dice

Juniors le pega un tiro en la cabeza, matándole en seguida

Lo siento: Juniors le dice a Root

Porque te disculpas, han sido ellos, aquí tiene que haber algo: Root le dice

Empiece a buscar y encontrar varios equipos, dispositivos móviles y tabletas, también se puede leer los papeles que han encontrado

Root consigue abrir uno de los ordenadores, y mirar al mismo tiempo.

Juniors tengo algo: Root le dice

El que: Juniors le pregunta

Nos gustaría matar a los dos, pero como hemos hecho, se ha ido a un Perú: Root le dice

Entonces hay que ir a Perú: Juniors le pregunta

Si, pero vamos mañana: Root le dice

Siguen buscando más información, Juniors saca algo que a Root no le va a gustar, se acerca

Tengo algo más: Juniors le dice

El que: Root le pregunta

Algo que no te va a gustar nada: Juniors le dice

Vale: Root le dice

Él iba a matar a ti, pero en la casa solo estaba: Juniors le dice

Mato a mi novia: Root le dice

Si, lo siento mucho: Juniors le dice

Lo sé: Root le dice

Venga, nos llevamos todo y seguimos buscando más información: Juniors le dice

Recogen todo y se van al hotel, luego siguen buscando más información, lo encuentran, Juniors se acerca a Root

Oye, hay que descansar un poco antes de poder ir a Perú: Juniors le dice

Lo sé, cuando le encuentre el mato: Root le dice

 Y no serás la única: Juniors le dice

Vamos a dormir, mañana nos vamos a Perú: Root le dice

Cada uno va a su habitación,en la suya Root recibe una llamada de Shaw

Hola:Shaw le dice

Hola: Root le dice

Donde estas:Shaw le pregunta

Sabes que no te lo voy a decir y mañana voy a otra parte: Root le dice

Déjame ir contigo, no quiero que te pase nada:Shaw le dice

Lo sé,pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer,confía en mí,como lo hago yo en tí: Root le dice

Lo sé, vuelve pronto:Shaw le dice

Siguen hablando un rato más,hasta que nota que Shaw está dormida,así que lo desconecta y se duermen

Al día siguiente cogen el coche y se van al aeropuerto,compran los billetes y se van a Perú,aquí encontrarán respuesta y peligros


	3. Chapter 3

Tardan una hora y media en llegar a Perú, lo primero es lo primero, tiene que descansar, y ducharse, así como buscan un hotel, lo que hay y van para allá

Saben que ya están aquí, en muchas personas que están mirando, van a tener mucho cuidado y no hace nada.

Cuando llegue al hotel les da una habitación, no les importa

La primera en ducharse es Root, así que deja un Junior para investigar un poco, aún sigue pensando en lo que pasó con ellos, pero ha resultado que ella tenía razón

A la hora de comer un restaurante, el dueño sabe algo, así como la espera, al vacío. , este a verlos intenta coger el arma pero Juniors da una patada

Queremos saber dónde puede estar este hombre: Juniors le pregunta

Jamás lo voy a decir: le dice

Le torturamos y hacemos que ha hablado: Root le dice

Es una idea fantástica: Juniors le dice

Esperar, os diré lo que se, pero no aquí: le dice

Salen y cogen el coche, van hasta un lugar despejado, que nadie va hasta ahora, salen y dicen a hablar

Donde esta: Root le pregunta

Este tío es muy peligroso: los dados.

Eso es lo que sabemos, también conseguimos hacer que amigos nos traicione: Juniors le dice

Si, averigua todo lo que necesitas y así lo haces.

 ¿Quién es la ayuda?

Así se encuentra el coche y la furgoneta para el hotel.

El móvil de la raíz se ha dado a conocer a Shaw quién es la llama

Hola Shaw: Root le dice

Hola,esto donde estas:Shaw le pregunta

Ya no estoy en Argentina,pero sigo en América del sur: Root le dice

Estás en peligro:Shaw le pregunta toda preocupada

No, seguimos buscando: Root le dice

Quieres que vaya para ayudar:Shaw le pregunta

No puede contestar, porque están llamando a la puerta,así que coge el arma y va hacia la puerta, Juniors está también con la pistola

Shaw hablamos más tarde, alguien acaba de llamar: Root le dice en voz baja

Vale,te cuidado:Shaw le dice

Root cuelga y abre la puerta,y antes de poder disparar varias personas entran y les apuntan a la cabeza de repente se aparta y entra a la persona que buscan

Creo que me buscáis:les dice

En ese momento les dan en la cabeza dejándoles inconsciente,se los llevan,los ponen en el maletero del coche y se van

Cuando vuelven a recuperar la conciencia están atados,de pies y manos y el ahí de pie con un arma

Ahora os voy a matar:les dice

Les ponen de pie y les dispara caen para abajo,a Root le ha dado en el estómago y a Juniors también,caen al agua,todo se vuelve negro

No siente que les han cogido y se los llevan en un barco

Siguen vivos: alguien dice


	4. Chapter 4

El barco ya atracado y los están sacando y llevándoles a una habitación, les vigilan

Al día siguiente Root se comienza a despertarse, cuando intenta moverse siente que alguien la empuja para abajo

Quédate tranquila: alguien le dice

Root abre los ojos y ve a varias personas ahí, mirándola, gira la cabeza en busca de su amigo

Él está allí: le dice

Que ha pasado: Root le pregunta

No lo se, solo os encontramos y os trajimos aquí: le dice

Puedo verle esto: Root le pregunta

Perdón mi nombre es Vanessa, déjame pedir ayuda y te llevo: Vanessa le dice

Sale y va a por alguien que le trae una silla, la ayuda ha ir a la silla

Vanessa lleva hasta la habitación de Junior, donde sigue inconsciente

Está bien: Root le pregunta

Si, está descansando dentro de un rato se despertara: Vanessa le dice

Gracias, dónde estamos: Root le pregunta

En Cuenca, Ecuador: Vanessa le dice

Vane podemos comer y cambiarme: Root le pregunta

Si: Vanessa le dice

La sacan y ayuda a Root a ducharse, le dice que le van ha traer ropa limpia y cómoda

Vanessa vuelve a entrar unos minutos después, le trae un chándal

Es mejor, para que no te rodee las heridas: Vanessa le dice

Root se pone la ropa y venta, ahí en la cama está Vanessa sentada

Gracias por salvarnos: Root le dice

De nada: Vanessa le dice

Nos vamos a comer: Root le pregunta

Si: Vane le dice

Salen de la habitación, cuando salen van al ascensor, bajan y salen del hospital

Voy a por el coche: Vanessa le dice

Vale: Root le contesta

Vanessa va ha por el coche, mientras tanto Root mira al rededor, escucha un pitido y ve que es Vanessa, así que se sube al coche, lleva hasta un restaurante que tiene diez minutos, se bajan y entran

Espero que te guste: Vanessa le contesta

Seguro: Root le dice

El camarero viene y piden, Root se pide unos filetes con ensalada con agua, Vane lo mismo

Cuanto se despertara Junior: Root le pregunta

Dentro de unas horas, le han sedado: Vane le dice

Gracias otra vez: Root le contesta

Comenzó en silencio, le gusta, de postre Vane le dice que va ha darle un postre típico morocho

Está muy bueno: Root le dice

Te lo dije: Vanessa le contesta

Vanessa le dice que va ha pagar, cuando salen vuelven al hospital, van hasta la habitación de Junior, cuando entran ven que ya se ha despertado

Hola, ella es Vanessa, nos ha salvado: Root le dice

Gracias: Junior le dice a Vanessa

De nada, me alegro que estéis los dos bien: Vanessa le dice

Dónde nos vemos a quedar: Junior le pregunta

Pues no lo sé: Root le dice

Vanessa había salido, cuando sale Root

Dónde hay un sitio para quedarse: Root le pregunta

Os podéis quedar conmigo: Vanessa le dice

Se lo digo: Root le dice

Root vuelve ha entra y se lo dice, le parece bien, entonces vuelve a salir y se lo dice, le parece bien

Cuando le dan el alta se van a la casa de Vanessa

La casa de Vanessa es grande, cocina espaciosa con muchos armarios, también tiene un despacho delante, el salón es grande, con sofás grandes, mesa y silla, junto al pasillo hay un baño, arriba tiene cuatro habitaciones y otros dos baños, tiene un jardín normal, Vanessa termina de enséñales la casa van al salón

Espero que estéis agusto: Vanessa les dice

Si, gracias: Root le dice

Después de la cena y yo contias cómo había terminado en el océano: Vanessa les dice

Vale: Junior le dice

Voy a salir a por algo de la cena, algo en concreto: Vanessa les pregunta

Lo que tú hagas está bien: Root le dice

Vanessa sale y ellos se tumba un rato para dormir, Vanessa tarda unos minutos después de salir a comprar, cuando llegan ven que las dos están dormidos

Así que prepara la cena, así que cuando la pone va ha despertados, les acompaña hasta la mesa

Se sienta en la mesa y se ponen a cenar, se lo cena con tranquilidad

Ha hora como habeis acabo en el agua: Vanessa les pregunta, se miran y asiente

Alguien fue a mí en Nueva York y fui Argentina: Root le dice

Aunque mentiste ha ellos verdad: Junior le dice

Si:Root le dice

Quién fue: Vanessa le pregunta

 


End file.
